暗殺者の心: Heart of an Assassin
by ShikiKira
Summary: Shortly after Koro-sensei became the teacher of Kunugigaoka Junior High's Class 3-E, the Ministry of Defense adds a new student to the End Class. She's skilled in combat with the required skills of an assassin. Will she go through with assassinating the teacher or will she find another solution altogether?
1. Her Decision

**Heart of an Assassin**

 **Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own either Inuyasha or Assassination Classroom

 **Summary:** Shortly after Koro-sensei became the teacher of Kunugigaoka Junior High's Class 3-E, the Ministry of Defense adds a new student to the End Class. She's skilled in combat with the required skills of an assassin. Will she go through with assassinating the teacher or will she find another solution altogether?

 **Pairing:** KagomeKarma

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Foreign Language"**

* * *

A smirk graced coral pink lips as the owner was handed a list of names with coordinating pictures. "So these would be my new classmates, huh?"

"Yes, and you'll be attending classes with them as of tomorrow," the girl's uncle answered.

"Some of them are pretty cute," she noted as she perused the list. Though they were younger than herself and not as good looking as the people she had spent a half-year with, she wouldn't mind going out with a couple of the boys if they asked her. "And this girl looks rather familiar," she pointed out as her eyes examined an image of a fourteen-year-old with cat ear pigtails.

The teenager hummed to herself as she thought over the proposition her uncle and grandfather had offered her from Japan's Ministry of Defense. She'd be transferring out of her current junior high and joining her school's rival junior high. From the rumors she had heard, the class she would be entering didn't have a high reputation or a very good one in comparison to the rest of Kunugigaoka Junior High. However, she didn't put much faith into rumors. She would rather see something for herself rather than believe biased views.

She weighed the pros and cons for accepting the proposal, but no matter how she looked at it the pros far outweighed the cons. Though she would be leaving her current school, she wouldn't be losing much. She didn't have any friends in her year anymore. They had all graduated to high school while she had been held back a year for her excessive amount of absences throughout the autumn and winter terms. Plus, she would finally be able to escape from all those rumors of being the sick girl due to all those weird illnesses her paternal grandfather made up.

"Do you think you can do it, Kagome?" Akiba Takayuki, Japan's Ministry of Defense's Chief of Staff and Kagome's maternal uncle, inquired. He knew his niece and her capabilities, but it was her choice on whether or not she'll actually carry through with the plan. "Can you kill the monster that destroyed the moon?"

"Kill the person who is responsible for the destruction of seventy percent of the moon? There's not much of a choice, is there?" the blue-eyed teen laughed, remembering to carefully word her answer. "No worries, Takayuki-oji-sama, Sofu-sama. I'll get it done," she finished, her blue eyes taking on a silver glow.

* * *

"Wahh, this old place really hasn't changed much," the fifteen-year-old mumbled as she was led through the old campus of Kunugigaoka Junior High to Class 3-E. "Though it's much more rundown than the last time I was here."

"Ah, the school board hasn't renovated this section of the school since the creation of the new campus," Karasuma informed his newest charge. Although he had been informed of the new student's abilities and skill level, he worried about adding another civilian to the situation. Children shouldn't be given the task of assassinating that monster.

"Is that so? I kind of get why…" Kagome said out loud, knowing of Chairman Asano Gakuho's past with the old campus. The suicide of one of his students had really changed her uncle Gakuho. It hadn't helped matters when her father and Chairman Asano's best friend, Higurashi Masanori, had been assassinated around the same time. Losing two of his precious people had the Harvard graduate snapping and changing his views on many things.

"Please prepare yourself, Kagome-san. The target is unlike anything you've ever seen before," the government agent warned as he knocked on the door of Class 3-E, announcing their arrival to the class within.

' _I highly doubt that,'_ the raven thought, remembering all the yokai and supernatural beings she had met over the last half year.

Kagome giggled as she heard the complaints of her new classmates. They really were just kids even though they were about the same age. Then again, not many teenagers their age were required to kill especially not ordered to assassinate someone, who clearly enjoyed watching people attempt to kill him.

She listened as her new teacher lectured the class about the weapons the government had specially created and provided the students to kill him with. Though she couldn't see him, she could see the shadow of her supposed target. He was far taller and bigger than anybody she knew in the modern era, but he was nothing in comparison to the people she knew in the past.

"I told you: these may be harmless to you…" he said as he took one of the air guns from one of his students and proceeded to demonstrate the destructivity of their government issued weapons. The gun released a loud bang as the professor pulled the trigger, blowing off one of his tentacles.

Kagome jumped at the sound, having not expected her supposed target to shoot a part of himself.

"But they're special anti-sensei BBs developed by the government. If one hits me, it can slice through my sells like they were tofu. Of course, they regenerate a few seconds later." She heard him explain as the damaged tentacle was waved around.

"Then again, _you_ could end up shooting your eyes out. No shooting in the classroom unless you're trying to kill me. I do hope you _can_ kill me—before graduation, that is," the monster teacher laid out.

"Now, I'm not sure if everyone is aware, but our class will be receiving a new transfer student today. Therefore please be polite while Karasuma-san introduces her," the yellow octopus ordered just as the door to the classroom slid open and in stepped the Ministry of Defense agent.

From the door, Kagome watched as her uncle's subordinate talked to the class.

"As I'm sure the target has informed you," Agent Karasuma spoke as he began writing on the blackboard in white chalk. "You'll be receiving a new classmate. Her name is Higurashi Kagome, and she's transferring in from Hariyama Junior High."

Hearing her name, the deceivingly slender girl entered the classroom and stopped beside the government agent. "Hajimemashita, I'm Higurashi Kagome. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu," the raven greeted her new classmates.

From the corner of her eye, Kagome noted the appearance of her new teacher. Slimy yellow skin, a multitude of tentacles, a scholar robe and hat, and the face of an emoticon. The picture she had been shown last night didn't really do the instructor any justice.

"Just so you all know, Kagome-san here is the niece of one my superiors. She was highly recommended by the ministry to be amongst the assassins in this class," Karasuma announced. "Out of everyone in this class, she has the highest likelihood of killing this monster."

"Oh? Is that so?" the octopus like teacher mocked as his face became striped in green. There was no human on earth who can kill him, much less anyone in junior high. "I can't wait for your assassination, Higurashi-san."

"Eh? How's a little girl like her going to kill the monster when we can't?" Teresaka Ryoma laughed from the back of the class. Before anyone could blink, one of the anti-sensei knives whistled through the air, soundly smacking the guffawing boy square in the face.

"I suggest you shut your mouth before I make you," the raven smiled sweetly as she slid out of her throwing position, satisfied at shutting up the younger boy.

"I can't give you much information about her, but heed this. If you want to continue living with your body intact, I would suggest you don't pick a fight with her," Karasuma warned. "In terms of fighting skills, Kagome-san is leagues ahead of everyone in this class. Many if not all of you, will not stand a chance in a fight against her."

"Now, now," Class 3-E's only teacher spoke as he came up from the sides of the classroom. "The only violence allowed in this class are assassination attempts on me. Now, if Higurashi-san—"

"Kagome," the blue-eyed girl interrupted.

"What?"

"Call me Kagome," the raven repeated. "Higurashi-san was my father and grandmother."

"Yes, well, if Kagome-san doesn't mind, you all may ask her a few questions," the yellow instructor announced with a meaningful look to his newest student. "Or she could tell us a little about herself."

"I don't mind," the blue-eyed girl shrugged, her high ponytail swaying with the movement. "Eto… I'm fifteen years old, and I enjoy learning and shopping. I don't like fighting unless I have to. My hobbies are cooking, gardening, and reading. My favorite food is probably oden or Italian cuisine..."

' _Wow... she doesn't sound like a killer at all. She acts kind of like any other junior high student,'_ the class thought as the new girl introduced herself.

"... And if anyone attempts to harm my friends and family…," Kagome paused, her blue eyes flashing. "Let's just say they won't be seeing the sun for a very long time," she smirked.

At the raven's look, shivers ran down her new classmates' spines. _'Now I see why,'_ the class collectively thought.

"Ano..." one of the students began.

"Yes, Shiota Nagisa-kun," Kagome called on, shocking the extremely androgynous boy.

"How do you know my name?" the cyan-haired boy questioned.

Kagome smiled sweetly, entertained by her classmate's surprise. "I know all of your names. Oji-sama gave me a list of all your names and face last night for me to memorize. Please don't act as if I stalked any of you. It's more likely for sensei to do that given his speed and free time," she added in an attempt to calm down her new classmates.

"Ne, what was your question Shiota-kun," she asked when she saw the students relax a bit.

"Why did you accept the mission?" Nagisa asked tentatively. "I mean aside from the obvious."

"Oh, I didn't accept it for the money or to save the earth, if that's what you mean. Sofu-sama and Oji-sama asked me to, and I have a hard time saying no to family. And there were more pros in attending Kunugigaoka than staying at Hariyama," the fifteen-year-old shrugged in an uncaring manner.

"Does anyone else have questions for Kagome-san?" the octopus-like instructor asked. "If not, we'll be starting class soon. Kagome-san, if you please—"

"Eto… sensei, I actually have a few questions for you," Kagome interrupted again.

"By all means, ask away," the pseudo emoticon encouraged.

Keeping her eyes trained on her teacher's aura, the blue-eyed teen began her own interrogation. "Did you really blow up the moon?"

"Of course. Who else could have done it?"

' _Lie. He's not my target,'_ Kagome thought, her eyes narrowing as the octopus monster's aura fluctuated. "Are you an artificial lifeform or alien?"

"That's the only possibility, Kagome-san. There's n—" Karasuma interjected.

However, Kagome quickly silenced him. "I wasn't asking you Karasuma-san. Are you an artificial lifeform or alien?" she repeated.

"What do you think?" the once again green striped emoticon dodged.

"Please don't avoid the question, sensei. It's important to me," Kagome requested as the instructor's aura darkened in color but remained calm.

"An alien."

Kagome's eyes narrowed again as the nearly three meter tall teacher's aura once again fluctuated. _'Another lie.'_ "Were you ever experimented on, sensei?"

"If we can't even shoot him, what makes her think he was ever experimented on?" Terasaka scoffed.

"Unfortunately, yes," the teacher's calm yellow face lightened two shades; too small of a difference to be noticeable by the majority. Gasps were heard around the classroom, the students and the government agent unable to believe the octopus monster's answer.

The interrogating teen's eyes widened as her teacher's aura remained calm, but took on a dark blue tint. The color meant sadness and possibly trauma. Likely a bad memory at best, but with experimentations, it was more likely to have been a mentally scarring time.

"Do you have any intention of actually blowing up the earth?"

"Yes," the professor's ever smiling face answered. "If no one is able to kill me by next March, that is."

Again, Kagome's eyes narrowed at the fluctuation in the teacher's aura. "Are you really able to destroy the earth?"

"Why of course. I wouldn't make the threat if I couldn't."

"Did you choose next March as your deadline?"

"Of course. I wanted the time the earth blows to correspond with when I blew up the moon."

' _So he doesn't want to destroy the earth, but he possesses the ability to do so. However, he has no control over the ability,'_ Kagome analyzed. "Arigato sensei," she smiled.

"Is that all, Kagome-san?"

"Almost. I only have one question left, and then I'll get out of your hair... or slime in this case," the blue-eyed ten corrected upon noting the octopus teacher's baldness. "What's sensei's name? We can't refer to you as sensei when we talk to others outside of this class. It'll just be too confusing."

"My… name?" the instructor asked, seemingly perplexed by the question.

"Now that you mention it…" Sugino Tomohito commented aloud.

"… He never did tell us," Okano Hinata finished.

"Hmm… I don't really call myself anything in particular. How about all of you come up with one, if you don't mind. But for now, let's begin class," the professor announced cheerfully. "Kagome-san, please take the open seat behind Okuda-san."

"Yes, sensei," Kagome smiled, having all the information she needed to decide on her next move. As she was headed to her seat, she stopped by her uncle's subordinate.

"Will you be alright with him, Kagome-san?" Karasuma asked his superior's niece.

"I think I'll be just fine," she waved the agent off before heading to her seat and waited for the octopus teacher to begin the lesson.

* * *

Kagome paid close attention to the current lesson being taught in Class 3-E. However, her gaze was more attentive of how her new teacher behaved and interacted with each individual student rather than what the artificial octopus wrote on the blackboard.

From what she had seen, the instructor acted like any decent teacher and taught in nearly the same manner as her godfather had before his somewhat snap from reality.

As the current lesson was in English, she could afford to not pay attention to the lesson too much. Having Japanese-American grandparents and being raised on a tourist attraction, she was fluent in English and several other languages.

A light chuckle emitted from her as the long haired blonde, Nakamura Rio if she remembered right, failed in her assassination attempt and was scolded and punished by their instructor.

"Kagome-san, do you have any problems understanding the lesson?" the teacher asked from the front.

"No, sensei."

"Then please recite the phrase I wrote."

" **The school gate is where the schoolbag is. Lewis, who is the schoolbag's owner, is so clumsy to have left his bag there."**

"That's was superb pronunciation, Kagome-san. You didn't even have any problems with the L and R like most Japanese would By any chance, did you used to live in America? Your accent tells me you speak a standard California dialect with ease. And please answer me in English."

" **No, professor. I go to the US for holidays and tournaments, but I grew up speaking English with my maternal grandparents and the tourists that visit,"** Kagome spoke in perfect English.

"Impressive. Then I assume one of your grandparents is of foreign descent."

Kagome laughed at the reply. **"You'd be surprised by how many people guess that. But no, both of my maternal grandparents are full Japanese. They're just second-generation Japanese-Americans, who decided they liked their homeland better than the country they were born in,"** the teen responded.

"Is that so? I'll be assigning you different homework for your advance knowledge of the subject then," the mutant octopus instructed.

"Class did any of you understand what Kagome-san said?" When no one answered him, he turned his attention back to his newest student "Then please act as a conversation partner and tutor for your classmates, Kagome-san. I think it'll help their conversation skills over the long run."

Just as he finished his sentence, the school bell rang, signaling the end of fourth period.

Kagome watched as Class 3-E's sole teacher announce that he would heading to China for mapo doufu before disappearing out the window at Mach 20. She would have offered to go with him as she wanted to speak with him in private, but she didn't feel like being shot at. She had heard from uncle that Japan's Self-Defense Force had planned on shooting missiles at the yellow octopus and that a fleet of battleships now lied in wait for him in the Sea of Japan.

She barely paid her classmates any attention as they discussed their teacher amongst themselves. Pulling out her phone, she began writing notes of what she had observed and learned about her new teacher. _'Didn't destroy the moon, but claims to have. Face changes with his emotions and response to exterior variables. Originally human. Human experimentation. Possible emotional and psychological scars. Surprisingly diligent and good teacher. Has ability to destroy the earth, but unable to control it. Possibly caused by experimentation. Self-destruction? Death?'_

There wasn't much on what she had learned and the information she had wasn't conclusive, but she knew for a fact that he wasn't the target she was after. She was after for the person who had destroyed the moon, and if this artificial octopus knows he has the ability to destroy the earth, then her target was likely to be the person responsible for his transformation.

As she finished typing in the last of her notes Kagome took out the bento her grandmother had packed for her and a novel that she had started the other day.

She didn't pay much attention to what her classmates did throughout the lunch period, and decided to ignore her classmates as they put themselves down. It wasn't any of her business nor her problem if they had no pride or even any respect for themselves.

Her attention only strayed from her book when Terasaka demanded Nagisa to meet him for an assassination planning session, and again when Class 3-E's teacher returned with Nagisa in tow.

Looking at the student-teacher pair, Kagome couldn't help but notice that something was different. She dismissed the missile the instructor held with his tentacles, and her attention focused in the androgynous boy. Something was different about him, and it wasn't just the despondent aura that emitted from him. Her eyes roved over the younger student before her gaze caught sight of the drawstring bag in the boy's hand. _'He didn't have that before.'_

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, not trusting whatever Terasaka had forced Nagisa to take. From the short time she had been in the bulky boy's presence, he appeared to be nothing more than an idiotic delinquent with no regard for others not within his group. She wouldn't trust him to create a plan that wouldn't involve hurting others outside of his circle.

Kagome worry for the younger boy's health and safety grew as her blue-eyes trailed after the pigtailed boy. She didn't know if Nagisa would follow through with the assassination attempt, but she would watch over him as best she could. She could only hope that the androgynous boy had at least some sense of self-preservation.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Kagome called out as she entered her maternal grandparents' home. She had moved back in with her Japanese-American grandparents earlier in the week when her Uncle Takayuki had first made the assassination proposition to her.

"Okaeri," her grandfather, Akiba Satoshi, greeted. "How was school?"

"I stopped an assassination attempt that would have severely injured another student, and learned a lot about Koro-sensei. He's a surprisingly good teacher by the way. The class was mostly like any class back at Hariyama if you ignore all the assassination attempts," the eldest Akiba grandchild answered as she switched out of her sneakers for slippers.

"Koro-sensei?"

"Ahh, that's what the class has decided to call the target since he didn't give us a name to call him by," the blue-eyed girl clarified as she walked passed her grandfather. "Is Sobo-sama home? I kind of want to get some piano practice in before I go to the gym."

"She isn't back from rehearsal yet, but I'll tell her when she gets back. And why aren't you in your uniform?" the Akiba family patriarch questioned. From his understanding of when his son and daughter attended school, students in Japan were required to wear their school uniform to and from school no matter if it's only for club practice.

"I'd rather accidentally flash someone than be caught wearing that in public. It's already bad enough I'm attending Hariyama Junior High's rival school. I'd rather it not be public knowledge that I'm a school traitor."

The grey-eyed male sighed at his granddaughter's response; it was just like her to do somethings like this. He would have to get used to seeing her out of uniform. "So what's your decision, Kagome-chan?" he inquired as his grandchild waltz to the kitchen to begin prepping dinner.

Pausing in her preparations, Kagome couldn't help but ask, "Sofu-sama, is it really necessary to kill Koro-sensei?"

"From what the world's governments can tell, that is our only option to save the earth. What brought this up?"

"I'll put some effort in trying to assassinate Koro-sensei for appearance sakes, but I honestly don't want to kill someone who is innocent. Koro-sensei is only claiming to be the perpetrator. I would rather cure him than kill him."

"What do you mean, Kagome?" Satoshi asked in confusion and concern. His granddaughter had never shown remorse for the people she had killed, but then again the eight she had killed over the last few years had always been psychopath serial killers.

"I mean that Koro-sensei's current form is because of a human experiment, and he's dying, Sofu-sama."

* * *

 **AN:** Yes, I have a new story, and you all probably hate me for this.

 **Translations:**

Oij-sama = Uncle

Sofu-sama = Grandfather

Sobo-sama = Grandmother


	2. Suspicions

**Heart of an Assassin**

 **Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own either Inuyasha or Assassination Classroom

 **Summary:** Shortly after Koro-sensei became the teacher of Kunugigaoka Junior High's Class 3-E, the Ministry of Defense adds a new student to the End Class. She's skilled in combat with the required skills of an assassin. Will she go through with assassinating the teacher or will she find another solution altogether?

 **Pairing:** KagomeKarma

 **AN:** For pairing information and author penname, look up. If you can't see the pairing in the brackets, I have it written in the line above. This is a KagomeKarma story. I do not under any circumstances take pairing requests, so please keep them to yourself. I write my own pairings, so keep your shippings to yourself. I do not care for them, and I don't care about your opinion on them.

Please note that Akiba Satoshi is Kagome's maternal grandfather; therefore, he is _**not**_ the one who runs the Higurashi Shrine. Keep in mind that in canon, we know basically nothing about Kagome and her history before her 15th birthday. Aside from her father and paternal grandmother being dead, we know nothing about them nor anything about her maternal family. I am taking full advantage of that mystery in this story.

 _ **MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD! CONSIDER YOURSELVES WARNED!**_

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Foreign Language"**

* * *

' _Another day, another failed assassination attempt,'_ Kagome thought as she tapped the end of her pen against the wood of her desk.

Her classmates had indeed once again failed to even land a scratch on their teacher, not that their attempts were ever that effective in the first place. From the assassination attempts she had seen and the ones she had learned about from Agent Karasuma, the fourteen-year-olds in Class 3-E lacked the necessary craftiness and knowledge to be effective assassins.

Her eyes slanted over to the boy that sat several rows ahead of her, the latest person to attempt an assassination. Sugino Tomohito was his name, and a navy blue aura emitted from him. _'He's been depressed all day,'_ Kagome sighed. _'He's too depressed for failing an assassination, much more than he even should be.'_

Though the class had been assigned the task of assassinating Koro-sensei, the majority of the students seem to really like the artificial octopus. Even when the students failed in their attempts to kill the teacher, they usually weren't upset about it. After all, it was difficult to kill a person you like much less the only professor who cares about you and sees your worth. It was even more impossible when the person you're trying to kill can move at Mach 20.

As the bell rang, signaling the start of lunch, Kagome once again took out her cellphone and began taking notes on what she had learned about Koro-sensei today. Finishing her notes, the teen paused before closing the document and opening another titled Kayano Kaede/Yukimura Akari.

She had been suspicious of the younger girl ever since she had seen her on the list her uncle had given her last week. She knew that doppelgangers existed, but it was far too much of a coincidence for the teal-haired girl to not only look like but also be the same age as one of her friends.

Following her instincts, Kagome searched for a Kayano Kaede in Japan's national database with her uncle's permission and government clearance. It hadn't come as a shock when she discovered that a Kayano Kaede didn't exist in Japan nor anywhere else in the world.

She finally got a hit on the teal-haired girl when she searched the name on the internet, and came across a one-shot drama with a character of the same name, who her friend had been the actress of. The two girls had nearly the same exact appearances. The only difference between the Kaede in her class and the one in the drama had been that the actress had long black hair instead of short teal. However, her friend could have dyed and cut her hair for all she knew; and if the she hadn't cut her hair, there were still hairstyles that allowed girls to fake the length of their hair.

When she had confirmed the actress' name, she had found that it had indeed been her friend, Yukimura Akari. With that knowledge, Kagome researched everything she could that was in one way or another related to her friend such as her modeling portfolio, biography, and filmography. Once she had Akari's biography, she compared the actress' bio to the one that she had been provided for her classmate. Imagine her shock when she found that the bios were almost exact matches, meaning that Kayano Kaede and Yukimura Akari were, more likely than not, the same person.

Over the last seven years, Yukimura Akari had been a very popular actress, but had suddenly and completely disappeared from the entertainment industry six months ago. And because that had been around the same time she had first fallen down her family shrine's well, Kagome was among the few that still remembered the actress. Although that was also because the two girls had been friends with each other for several years already. Not even Eri and Yuka, two of her friends from Hariyama Junior High and two of the most trend obsessed people she knew, ever mentioned the fallen actress anymore.

With her discovery, she researched all events that had occurred over the last six months and checked if any of them could be related to the actress.

Now, Kagome didn't know why her friend was using another alias or attending Kunugigaoka Junior High when the younger girl had already been attending one of Japan's top junior highs. However, she had her suspicions.

With the document open, Kagome quickly jotted down what she had observed throughout the day. The Kayano persona that Akari had crafted for herself was vastly different from how the real Akari was. And seeing how she was friends and had worked with Akari for several commercial films before, she could tell that Kayano Kaede's movements, response time, and intelligence were much too slow and dull in comparison to how Akari actually is.

Despite the differences, she was ninety-nine percent certain that Kaede and Akari were one in the same. Aside from looks, Kaede and the actress shared far too many of the same habits with each other. All she needed to confirm her theory now was to catch Kaede off guard, and hopefully soon. She didn't need the younger girl catching on to her suspicions, or she'd never get the truth out of her.

She had to hand it to Akari though. If she hadn't already been suspicious and the professions she had been trained for didn't require her to be observant, she would probably have never realized that Kayano Kaede was all a lie.

Just as she finished typing up the last of her observations, a shadow fell over her and was followed by two more overlapping ones.

"Ano… Kagome-san?" a girl's voice asked.

Locking her mobile and sliding it into the pocket of her red sweater, Kagome looked up to greet her visitors. "Yada-kun, Kataoka-kun, and Kurahashi-kun, how can I help you?" she smiled.

"The other girls and I are planning to have a picnic in the courtyard today, and would you like to join us, Kagome-san," Kataoka Megu, one of the class representatives, invited.

"It must be lonely being on your own in a new environment, Kagome-san," Yada Toka, the class' big sister figure, added.

"C'mon, Kagome-chan! It'll be fun," Kurahashi Hinano implored when she saw that the older girl was going to refuse. "You're always on your phone or reading by yourself during lunch. Come hangout with us!"

Kagome laughed at the trio's unnecessary amount of pleading. It was kind of cute how the girls in the class tried so hard to include her in their everyday activities after being so afraid of her for the last week and a half. Saving the class' flowerbed apparently had a bigger impact on the class than she thought. Although the majority of the boys were still rather put off by her.

"Okay, okay, I'll eat lunch with you guys," she smiled as she took her lunch out from her bag and headed towards the courtyard with the younger girls. They chatted about this and that, mostly about gardening, on their way to where the rest of the girls in Class E waited.

"Yada-san, Kataoka-san, Kurahashi-san!" Kayano Kaede greeted from where she sat with the other girls of Class 3-E. "And you brought Higurashi-san with you..." she trailed off, noticing the new girl that Hinano was attached too.

Unlike the other girls, Kaede had still not warmed up to Kagome. Although her wariness of the older girl was a contributing factor, it was most likely because of Kagome's large bust. Kaede didn't particularly like Toka either for that same reason.

"Un, Kagome-chan finally accepted our invitation," the animal lover grinned as she pulled Kagome to sit down next to her.

"Ne, Kagome-san, what club were you in before transferring?" Kanzaki Yukiko inquired once everyone had settled down on the picnic blanket someone had spread out.

"Hm... well I helped out with a lot of clubs," Kagome answered as she set out her bento. The girls had all jointly decided to share and exchange parts of their lunch. "But officially, I was the captain of the Judo club until my retirement."

"Retirement?" the girls exclaimed in surprise.

"Un, repeat students aren't allowed to participate in club activities."

"Repeat student? Doesn't that mean you're a year older than us, Kagome-san?" Nakamura Rio demanded.

"That would explain why she calls everyone with -kun even though we're all in the same grade," Megu noted.

"Don't you regret getting bad grades?" Okano Hirata questioned. "I know I would regret doing so bad that I'd have to be held back a year."

"Huh? Oh no, I didn't get bad grades, and I don't regret repeating a year," Kagome blinked as she separated the layers of her tiered bento. "I actually had pretty good grades. Even though I passed my graduation exam and the winter finals, I'm being held back for my absences."

"Just how many days did you miss, Kagome-san?" Toka, the big sister of the class, asked in a panic. She had been in a similar situation throughout the last term because she had to take care of her ill brother; it had been why she had landed into Class 3-E in the first place.

"Almost all of the last two terms," the fifteen-year-old answered with her head turned away, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. "Minus test and quiz days and most of September."

"How does anyone miss that much school?" Hara Sumire demanded, beyond shell shocked that anyone would even be able to get good grades while missing half a year of classes.

Before anyone could dig into the reason behind Kagome's absences, Kaede shouted in joy. "Are those pastries from Le Hermès? You even have the seven-layered Mikage purin!"

"Kaede-chan's right! There are tarts, cakes, and everything," Hinano cried as she inspected two layers of Kagome's multi-tiered bento box.

"You sure know your brands, Kayano-kun," the blue-eyed teen commented. "But yeah, these are from Le Hermès. Mama owns the shop, and since I helped out at the shop this morning, she let me take some of the treats we made. "

"So many sweets!" the two sweets loving girls practically drooled.

"Aren't you going to eat anything else?" Hayami Rinka blinked, her stoic face not showing her slight concern. Being a dancer and an ex-member of the ski club, she knew how important a person's diet was.

"That isn't for me. This is my lunch," Kagome shook her head while pointing a hand to a well-crafted lunch consisting of a salad with orange dressing, fried chicken wings, and spaghetti carbonara. "I was going to share these with Koro-sensei and everyone in class. Unless you want to keep them all for yourselves…" she trailed off suggestively.

The answer was almost instantaneous, and came from all but one of the younger girls. Kagome watched amused as the other girls quickly split the treats amongst themselves, but issued out a few instructions for her classmates before all the desserts were taken from her bento box.

"You might want to eat them while Koro-sensei's in India, or else he'll come asking for them," she warned. "Save a couple for Sugino-kun and Shiota-kun, and don't take more than your fair share," she added when a couple girls had their bento lids piled high with desserts while others only had one or two pieces.

"Eh? Why?" Sumire asked as she took another cookie and placed it on her bento lid. Out of everyone at the picnic, Class E's token chubster had taken the most of the provided desserts.

"Because these are for everyone to share, not for one person to hog," Kagome answered with a pointed look at the overweight girl, who had the decency to look guilty and withdrew her hand from the raven's bento.

"Sugino-kun's been depressed all day, and a treat might cheer him up a little," she went on to explain. "As for Shiota-kun, he seems like the only other person to gather intel on Koro-sensei, and everyone in class goes to him for information. It's only fair he gets a reward for his hard work," she pointed out.

The original members of Class 3-E paused in their choosing of their desserts to think of how Nagisa had contributed to several of the assassination attempts. Now that they thought about it, the androgynous boy had supplied everyone information for their plots and had a hand in every attempt so far.

"If I'm wrong then by all means name someone who knows Koro-sensei's daily routines besides Shiota-kun and me," Kagome added as the girls stopped to think.

Although she had decided to not kill Koro-sensei, that didn't mean she could half-ass the job; she needed to keep up appearances after all. In order to do that, she had gathered and analyzed information by basically stalking Koro-sensei throughout the week, mainly before and after school. And during her scouting, Kagome had noticed that Nagisa was the only other person collecting data on the unknown that was their teacher.

After another minute of silence from the girls, Kagome watched as they began putting back some of the desserts they had taken. To her amusement, Kaede kept two of the purin cups and an éclair for herself while giving up several types of cookies and a fruit tart.

 _'That's just like Akari-chan,'_ the blue-eyed girl thought, remembering the actress' almost obsessive love of sweets especially for purin. _'She even hums in bliss like her and with the same tune too,'_ she noted when the younger girl took a spoonful of the Mikage purin.

"Speaking of assassinations," Fuwa Yuzuki began with her mouth around a cookie. "You haven't tried to assassinate Koro-sensei yet, Kagame-san. Being a professional, I thought you would have already done something by now."

"Professional? Are you talking about being a pro assassin?" Kagome inquired back, perplexed by the manga obsessed girl's comment.

"Well aren't you? Karasuma-san warned us against picking a fight with you," Rio, the fake blonde, asked.

"Though I have a record, I'm not by any means a professional assassin," the oldest of the Class 3-E students replied with a shake of her head. "I went through pretty much the same training as an assassin, and I can probably be one if I really wanted to, but that's not what I was trained for."

"Then what were you trained for?" Okuda Manami inquired curiously. Like everyone else in class, she had thought the new girl was a professional assassin here to take the ten million yen bounty.

"Intelligence gathering and espionage," the raven stated matter-of-factly before taking a bite of cucumber and spinach that were a part of her salad with orange dressing. "Espionage agents pretty much have to go through the same training as infiltration assassins, but with a lot more added in. Unlike assassins, espionage agents can actually do combat among other things if they need to."

"So assassins can't fight?" Kaede probed as her spoon dangled from her mouth.

"Oh, they can fight, but a majority of them really suck at hand-to-hand or hand-to-weapon combat. They're kind of a sitting duck when taken out of an assassination setting," the former judo captain explained as she finished off the last of her fried chicken wings. "And why I haven't tried any assassinations on Koro-sensei yet is because only a complete and utter moron rushes into a fight with the unknown. It's Assassination and Espionage 101."

"Are you calling us idiots?" Rio demanded, feeling insulted by the new girl's statement.

"You said it, not me, Nakamura-kun," Kagome defended. "What I am saying is that many, if not all of you, lack the fundamental basics when it comes to assassinations and perhaps confrontations as well."

"Then by all means, please tell us Assassin-san," Hinata snapped sarcastically. "It's not like any of us were trained to be a killer."

Kagome sighed as she felt her frustration grow. "First of all, I am not an assassin, so please do not call me Assassin-san again, Okano-kun. Secondly, the fundamentals basics you are all missing are technique and preparations. Knowing even a small amount of both will raise your chances of killing Koro-sensei while lessening the likelihood of you injuring yourselves."

She paused as a thought came to her. "Karasuma-san really should have taught you the technical basics of assassinations like weaponry and marksmanship. Or the Ministry of Defense should have provided the class with an instructor for that at the very least. Probably should bring that up with Oji-sama tomorrow."

Stopping, she shook her head before going back on topic. "Anyways, the other basic skills you're all missing are stealth, strategies, and reconnaissance."

"Ano, Kagome-san," Manami spoke up. Though she wasn't actually interested in the assassination like her classmates were, she didn't want the earth blowing up either. And if what she can learn from the new girl could help them, she was all for learning it. "What does any of that have to do with assassinations?"

"It may just be how Sofu-sama raised me, but the last three fundamentals especially the last two are pretty much the basics in everything a person does." Seeing confused looks, the raven tried another approach. "Let me put it this way, going into any type of confrontation, or an assassination in this case, without strategies and reconnaissance is like writing a research paper without knowing anything about the topic you've been tasked to write on.

In the case of the paper, you have three options you can go with. One, you can turn in a blank paper. Two, you can turn in a paper you can completely BSed. Or three, you can do your necessary research, write a proper essay, and turn it in late. All three options give you a penalty, but the former two will give you a big fat zero while the latter can still get you a somewhat decent grade even though you'll get points dinged off. If you had those three options, which would you choose?"

Looks of surprised crossed the girls' faces as the idea became clear to them.

"So that's what you meant," Rio sighed in understanding, feeling relieved with the clarification.

"Level-headed and logical people generally don't rush into things when they're up against an unknown. We bide our time and gather the necessary data before striking. A little research and a well-thought out plan can go a long way and can exponentially raise your chances of success. And although almost none of you considered collecting information, your methods weren't completely wrong nor were they a complete waste," Kagome said as she took a drink of the green juice that she had packed in a thermos this morning. "They revealed a lot of things about Koro-sensei though I don't think anyone else really picked up on them."

"What do you expect? We are the E-as-in-End Class?" Hazama Kirara dispiritedly scoffed.

Exasperated, the raven picked up a small pebble from beside her and flicked it at the skinny girl's forehead. "And who said that being in Class E immediately means you're a complete moron or that you're allowed to give up on yourself?"

"B-but that's why we were placed in E Class," Manami said timidly.

"Listen to me. None of you are stupid. Class E students are not idiots. Just because someone else says it's true, doesn't make it true. Take it from someone who is constantly labeled and thrown into random situations," Kagome asserted, clearly unhappy with how the younger students thought of themselves.

"There are always going to be people in this world and the next, who will try to tell you who you are, who you should be, and what to do. They will try to put you down and tell you that you are wrong no matter what you are doing. Don't listen to them," she stressed. "They don't matter; what they say has no bearing to who you are and who you'll become. Those people don't know you or what you can do. You have to remember that words have power, and once you start believing in what others say about you, you give them power over you. You don't want to give them power over you or let them make you into something you are not.

Although words have power, you have to remember that these people don't matter to you. It doesn't matter what others call you or who they try to make you be. It doesn't even matter what environment you are raised or placed in. What matters is how you grow and what kind of person you become. Will you learn to thrive and overcome your obstacles or will you let your circumstances crush you?"

Kagome would never know how much her words struck and affected the girls she had just lectured. She hadn't meant to lecture them, but she was so sick of hearing her classmates complain and degrade themselves.

She had spent her entire life being told what to do and being compared to her older relatives, and the last six months being constantly derided, but not once had she let her pride and self-worth be taken away from her. Not even when Inuyasha and everyone in the Sengoku era had constantly compared her to Kikyo did she see herself as less than what she's worth. Aside from the one time when Kikyo and Inuyasha's words had gotten to her, she tried to never speak ill of herself. She'd much rather surpass the people she was constantly compared to and forge her own path to prove others wrong than to put herself down.

And though she had told herself that her classmate's lack of confidence and pride wasn't her problem, their continuous derision of themselves has made it her problem. Their complaining was getting on her last nerve, and the interviews she had conducted with former students of the previous E Class wasn't appeasing her patience with the class' continuous pity party. She had never heard so many people put themselves down so much and so often in one place before.

There was also the fact that if her classmates didn't learn to take pride in themselves, she was going to have to deal with them again once they graduated form Kunugigaoka's junior high division. Her family had a policy to help the ones her godfather had sacrificed, and the alumni and her family had spent a lot of time curbing the reputation of the academy's five class levels. She didn't want to have to interact with her current classmates under such conditions; it would be too awkward for her.

It didn't help matters that she knew the current form of the E Class was not what it had been created for when Kunugigaoka Academy was first founded ten years ago. The original E Class had been created to house bullies and delinquents like the ones that had caused Ikeda-san, one of her godfather's first students, to commit suicide. The class had originally been to reform those antagonistic students into good people and even better students, not for the Class A to D students to bully and ridicule. But the class had reformed into its current state when her godfather and her family were hit with tragedy after tragedy in the year of the academy's establishment.

Her teeth gritted together as her minded drifted off to the hatred she had for the faculty and students of the Kunugigaoka Academy Junior High's main campus. The only person spared of her hatred was her godbrother as she knew that he was a decent person underneath all of his father's (her godfather) attempted brainwashing. However, the two of them have had a strained relationship since her graduation from Meikou Elementary School.

She was going to fix this stupid school even if it was the last thing she did before the earth blew up. She wanted her godbrother and godfather back to who they were before Kunugigaoka Academy's founding.

Feeling hatred and bloodlust emitting from somewhere, Kaede looked around to find its source. Not wanting the emotions to affect the group, she quickly spoke up and steered the conversation back on topic. "Ne, Kagome-san, what does stealth have to with assassinations?"

The raven blinked as her bloodlust receded at the sudden question. "Stealth?" she repeated, a little stumped.

"Un, what do you mean by stealth?" the teal-haired girl continued.

A moment passed as Kagome collected her thoughts before she began to respond to the inquiry. "Well stealth can be defined in a number of ways but the easiest one would probably be, the ability to act natural or blend in with your environment. Stealth literally has everything to do with both espionage and assassination. Say that you have a perfect plan to eliminate your target or get the information you want, but if you lack the ability to fit in and go unnoticed, you pretty have no chance of executing your plan or prepping for it."

"What do you mean by that?" Yukiko asked. She wasn't the type of person to hide herself, but maybe her seemly appearance and the way she currently was could help in future assassinations.

"There are basically two ways you can go about being a spy or an assassin, but both ways makes it so others wouldn't suspect you but the both of them also depend on your acting skills and your appearance," Kagome explained. "Do any of you even know how an assassin works beyond what you see on TV or in movies?"

"Don't they just kill people for money?" Yuzuki answered off-handedly while the other girls gave similar responses. "They're not that much different from your average thug."

A heavy sigh left the fifteen-year-old at the responses before she proceeded to correct the younger students' perception. "You're half right, Fuwa-kun, but assassins a far from your everyday thugs…"

For the rest of lunch, Kagome taught and explained to the younger girls the different types of assassins, beginning with the basic close-quarters and long-ranged ones and then breaking it down into the sub-categories and types of assassinations. As she lectured the blue-eyed raven continued to observe her classmates, noting and filing away each girl's individual habits and their interactions with each other. She kept an especially close eye on the teal-haired girl of the class.

* * *

Drumming her fingers on her desk, Kagome's eyes drifted towards the classroom's sole clock. It was the last lesson of the day, and she couldn't wait for school to end. She had a theory to test, and an appointment to keep.

There was still about ten minutes on the clock before they would be released by their octopus like teacher.

She listened to the lesson with half an ear though she wasn't really paying attention to what Koro-sensei had written on the board. Although this was a good refresher for her, she already knew everything that was being taught or going to be taught during the spring term. Before her fifteenth birthday, she had been one of the top honor students at Hariyama Junior High after all. This was all only a repeat of third year for her.

The minutes ticked by until the bell finally rang.

She watched silently and with some surprise as Koro-sensei announced that he had to leave immediately to attend a sporting event in New York.

With their teacher gone, Kagome kept her eyes trained on her suspicious classmate while listening to her other classmates chatter with amusement.

She paid no mind when Agent Karasuma entered the room and asked the class if they had any clues on killing their teacher. However, a tick did form at her temple when she heard Kirara put the class down again, using the fact that they were E Class as an excuse for their inability to find any of Koro-sensei's weaknesses.

Seeing her person of interest get up, Kagome rose from her own seat and made to follow her. However, as she walked through the row of desks she was stopped by a hand landing on her shoulder.

"Can I help you, Shiota-kun?" she asked once she saw who was touching her.

"Eto… I just wanted to thank you for the cake you gave me earlier, Kagome-san, and for protecting me during last week's assassination attempt…" the cyan-haired boy trailed off. His eyes slid to the arm the older student kept close to her side before he asked his question. "By any chance, are you alright? The blast didn't aggravate you or anything?"

Catching his look, the raven looked down at her right arm as she blinked in surprise. Looking back up, true blue eyes searched azure ones before a bashful smile turned up the corners of the teen's lips as she found the concern to be genuine. Readjusting her hold on her schoolbag, the fifteen-year-old quickly and somewhat shyly answered. "I was hoping you hadn't noticed it, but yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for caring," she ended with a grin that took the androgynous boy's breath away.

From the corner of her eye, Kagome saw that her target for the day had already made it to the classroom door, but had stopped to watch her interaction with Nagisa. Not even needing to think about it, she quickly bid the younger student goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow, Nagisa-kun."

The younger student barely registered the change in how the new girl addressed him, and by the time he reacted to say his own farewell, the new student was already at the front of the room.

As she almost made it to the door the blue-eyed girl was once again stopped by someone calling out to her. She mentally graoned at the interruption. Just how many more times was she going to be stopped before she could test her theory and leave for her appointment? It wasn't going to be every day her suspicious classmate would have her guard down.

"Kagome-san, have you found a way to kill him?" Agent Karasuma inquired. Out of all the students in Class 3-E, he trusted his highest superior's niece's abilities more than any of the other students. Even with being in the class for a little more than a week, he believed his superior's niece had a far higher chance of completing the assassination than her classmates did.

Kagome scoffed at the question. She knew Karasuma Tadaomi was the top agent in the Special Forces of Japan's Self-Defense Forces, but she never pegged him for an idiot. It took time to gather data, and even more time for someone as strange as Koro-sensei.

"Only a complete imbecile will try an assassination with so little information, Karasuma-san. And I am no imbecile," she quietly brushed off as she continued to catch up with her current target. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment to keep."

Once she was finally in the hallway, it didn't take the fifteen-year-old long to spot her person of interest. With her target half-way down the hall, she quickly increased her pace so that she would overtake the other student.

Catching up to the younger student, Kagome leaned down until she could speak directly in the shorter girl's ear. "You look better with teal hair than black, Akari-chan?"

* * *

 **AN:** This might be just me, but do not ever use "to the writer of this story" in your reviews to me. You have no idea how much it pisses me off when a reviewer doesn't address an author with some respect. Use a pronoun or the author's pen name, don't use "to the writer of this story." When you use this phrase in your reviews, you show me that you as a reader have little to no respect for me as an author. I do not give a damn if English is your second, third, or whatever language, you can easily find an author's pen name and use it. And I don't care if you use my pen name or "you" as long as it's not "to the writer of this story".

For people reading this story but haven't read or watched the series, don't watch the CrunchyRoll subbed version. The translator sucks. Go read the fan translated manga or watch another subtitled version. You'll get much more accurate translations from them than CrunchyRoll.

 **Terms:**

Purin – is Japanese pudding that has a similar firmness and texture to flan. It can be made by chilling, streaming, or baking.

 **AN-2:** And here is a shameless promotion. If you like reading Frozen stories particularly Jelsa fics or stories that will give you the feels, check out ZERO-xxx. If you're too lazy to use the search engine, they are the 13th review on this story.


	3. Yukimura Akari

**Heart of an Assassin**

 **Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own either Inuyasha or Assassination Classroom

 **Summary:** Shortly after Koro-sensei became the teacher of Kunugigaoka Junior High's Class 3-E, the Ministry of Defense adds a new student to the End Class. She's skilled in combat with the required skills of an assassin. Will she go through with assassinating the teacher or will she find another solution altogether?

 **Pairing:** KagomeKarma

 **Why using the phrase "To the writer of this story" in a review is so offensive to me:**

 _ **1) It implies that I stole my story from someone.**_ **(I didn't. I hate** **plagiarism.** **)** _ **  
**_

 _ **2) Tells me the reviewer wants to address me by pen name, but does not have enough respect to take 2 seconds to find out what it is.**_

 _ **3) The reviewer thinks their review is a gift from god.**_ **(It's not, and you're not.)**

 _ **4) The reviewer is taking the writer for granted.**_ **(We're not here for you.)**

 **Aside from the above, I do not care if you call me by my pen name, a shortened version of my pen name, or by the pronouns you or she.**

 **AN:** Author Notes are only used to correct misinformation that multiple people may have and to address what I see as a problem. The same AN will be placed in all stories if it's regarding an issue I do _**NOT**_ want repeated such as the above. Otherwise, small issues will be talked over through private message if the person has an account. I dislike having to waste my word count to address an issue with a single reviewer unless I am having that problem with multiple readers or I want to prevent a repetition of something I greatly dislike.

 _ **WARNING! Major Spoilers if you're an anime only fan!**_

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Foreign Language"**

* * *

Hearing her birth name, the pigtailed girl whipped around to face the speaker. But when she had turned around, she only met the wooden wall of the Kunugigaoka Academy's old campus building. Turning again, she was startled to find Kagome standing right in front of her. "I don't know what you're talking about, Kagome-chan," the teal-haired girl answered as naturally as possible. "I've always had teal hair."

A smirk crossed the older girl's face as she began to walk away. The younger girl's reaction pretty much confirmed her week long suspicions. "Whatever you say... Akari-chan."

The hazel-eyed fourteen-year-old froze at the name and could only watch as Kagome entered the school building's only girls' restroom. It was only when the older girl was out of her sight did she move, dashing forward and disappearing from sight.

The bathroom door slammed shut behind her as she began to speak while her eyes searched for her old friend. "What are you doing here, Alice?" Kayano Kaede or Yukimura Akari demanded as her pigtails came loose and something began to sway from her neck.

' _I knew I should have been more careful when I saw her,'_ she chastised herself. Like Kagome, the former actress had recognized the older girl when she had been introduced to the class. At first she had been thrown off when she saw the new girl was left-handed, but she had had her own suspicions. And even though they were both going by a different name than when they had first met, it was impossible for the teal-haired girl to forget who Akiba Alice was.

"Restrain yourself, Akari-chan. Do you want everyone to feel your bloodlust?" Kagome called out from one of the restroom stalls.

Breathing in a slow, deep breath, the newly revealed Akari reigned in her killing intent and blood lust.

Feeling the change in atmosphere, the raven answered the actress' original question. "I'm here for the same reason as you; to assassinate Koro-sensei."

The sound of cloth shuffling and a pen scribbling on paper could be heard from the stall before a slip of paper was slid out between the stall doors. "If you want to talk to me more without interference, meet me there," the blue-eyed girl stated as she continued with her business.

Taking the slip, Akari read the words that had been jotted down. Seeing that it was only the location, the originally black-haired girl huffed before crumpling the note.

"Don't be late, Alice," she said before storming out the restroom with her Kaede persona back in place.

When Kagome stepped out of the stall, she couldn't help but mumble aloud to herself. "Something's wrong with her. Akari-chan's never acted like that before."

With that said, she re-shouldered her bag and left the building through the restroom window.

* * *

"Took you long enough," the former raven snapped when Kagome finally arrived at Kunugigaoka Park. "And what's with the change of clothes?"

And indeed, the blue-eyed girl was no longer wearing any part of Kunugigaoka Academy's uniform. Though she continued to wear her red sweater, black leggings, and onyx boots, the older girl had removed all recognizable part of the private school's standard uniform. Her white button-up had been switched out for a black dress shirt, her neutral gray skirt had been replaced by a black polka dotted, grey gathered, flared skirt, and her black tie was missing altogether. Completing Kagome's change was her school bag, which had been flipped inside out. Over the weekend, the miko had customized her bag to be reversible with the alternative exterior mimicking Teishin High School's official school bag.

"You know my thing about loyalty, Akari-chan. I'm not going to be seen in public betraying my school," the older raven stated as she leapt down from the branch she had arrived on. "Walk with me," Kagome instructed as she began walking towards the park entrance.

"Alice!" the teal-haired teen screamed as the older girl walked away from her. Her bloodlust and killing intent once more spilling out from her person.

In a blink of an eye, the miko had the former actress' arms restrained and back pressed up against the nearest tree. "I suggest you stop doing that, Akari-chan. Your hostility is really unwarranted, you know. I really have to wonder where all of it is coming from," Kagome said aloud as her light azure eyes darken to that of a lapis lazuli gem. Her hand curled around the younger student's neck as she continued speaking. "Is it because I have a large bust now instead of my former A-cup? Or is it because I can blow your cover as the imaginary Kayano Kaede at any time…?" she trailed off.

She knew she had hit a sore spot and a critical point when Akari's aura flared and darkened to a faded red and a sudden rush of new bloodlust flooded the area. "Are you really going to try and kill me to keep your little secret? That's really pathetic of you, Akari. Do you really think our six years of friendship is worth that little to me? Are our years as friends that meaningless to you?"

Kagome paused again as she waited for a verbal response, but knew the answer already when the bloodlust did not recede. Seeing that there was no choice, she brought up the trump card that had always worked on the younger girl. "I really wonder what your parents and Aguri-san would say if they saw you like this?"

An inhuman growl ripped from the younger student's throat as the elder Yukimura daughter's name was spoken.

The sound gave Kagome pause though her grip remained firm around the Yukimura child's throat and her expression impassive, not showing the surprise she felt at hearing the animalistic noise. _'That's new.'_

"Control yourself, Yukimura Akari," the former time traveler barked as her fingers curled around the other's throat. "Do you want others to come running here?"

Lapis lazuli eyes searched reddening ones, trying to see if the younger girl understood her. Blue eyes blinked in surprise and once again searched the darkening greenish-brown orbs as a she felt a sudden spike in not only killing intent but also in energy that was clearly not Akar's; it felt like a mixture of the Yukimura's distinct aura and something else altogether. She was more than a little dumbfounded when she saw Akari's eyes begin to bleed red, and the actress' teal hair fall from their pigtails for no reason. _'What the hell's going on?'_

Having already used her trump card, the miko placed more pressure against the younger student's neck in hopes of keeping the actress restrained and reminding Akari who was in charge. She needed to find out what was wrong with her friend and a way to make her friend think rationally again.

As her mind raced, the raven used the fingers of her occupied and to slowly trace the back of the Yukimura daughter's neck, the area where the strange energy was most concentrated at. Feeling root like veins that were obviously not a part of the human anatomy, she examined the energy that emitted from the invasive veins.

Even though her full potential for her spiritual abilities had been released with the destruction of Magatsuhi and the seal he had placed on her, she still did not have a full grasp and control over her abilities (she was in the process of fixing that). Despite that, there were a few abilities she did have control over. Of those skills, she was only confident in her mastery of detecting and differentiating energies and people; an ability she had subconsciously and extensively been training since childhood (although she hadn't been able to actually see the different energies and auras back then).

Probing and examining the energy, she found the root-like veins had the same exact feeling as that of the continuously spiking energy. Letting her fingers follow the route of the veins, Kagome's eyes widened as she found a tube like extension that protruded from Akari's neck and ran up and into the younger girl's teal hair.

"What did you do to yourself, Akari-chan?" she whispered as the worm like parasite began to respond to her friend's rising bloodlust. Again she received no verbal answer from the actress, only more aggression. Knowing that she needed time that she didn't have, Kagome pressed her thumb more firmly against Akari's throat specifically where her Adam's apple would have been if the younger student had been a male, reminding the now crimson-eyed girl exactly who was in charge.

Remembering that the actress' cover as Kayano Kaede was the reason why Akari had come to talk to her, the raven calmly began laying the groundwork of her threat. "You know how I'm always on my phone at lunch, Akari-chan? I've been taking notes and typing everything I've noticed and observed in class. Everything I've typed on my phone is automatically uploaded to Gin-chan's database even in a little to no Wi-Fi area like Class E's mountain classroom," she said, only pausing for a breath and to see if the Yukimura family's youngest daughter understood what she was saying.

"If you kill me, Gin-chan has been programmed to release all the information I've gathered since I was approached to join Koro-sensei's assassination. I die, and everyone related to this plan will know who you are. Koro-sensei, Karasuma-san, Takayuki-oji-sama, Sofu-sama, Gakuho-oji-sama, government officials, our fans, and worst of all… our classmates. Is my death worth being exposed?" Kagome threatened in a knowing tone. "Everyone'll know that Yukimura Aguri-sensei's little sister is a murderer masquerading as a Kunugigaoka Academy student, and all your plans will go up in smokes."

Her gem-colored eyes flickered from the younger girl's blood red one to her neck and all about her face as the miko waited for some any sort of response. She knew Akari would see reason, eventually anyways. The actress was, after all, far from being stupid, and probably would have been placed in Kunugigaoka Academy's Class 3-A if she hadn't broken one of Chairman Asano's awards.

Tension filled minutes ticked by before Kagome saw the actress clench her teeth in frustration and the crimson color recede from her eyes. When clear hazel orbs were once again staring back at her, the former time traveler released her friend from her hold and restraints.

"Feel better now?" she asked as Akari fixed her hair back into their signature cat-ear pigtails. Receiving nothing but a hard stare, Kagome turned away from the teal-haired girl and continued down the path she had originally been walking along. "If so, let's go then. I have an appointment to keep, and it was made before you."

"Wait a minute! Weren't we going to talk here?" the former actress demanded from where she stood, not moving from the spotted she had waited in.

"We are going to talk, but after my appointment," the ex-judo club captain called back. "Now are you coming, or are we going to have to move this discussion to some other time?"

The pigtailed girl grumbled under her breath before jogging to catch up with her old friend.

Silence engulfed the two girls as they walked passed other Kunugigaoka Academy student and to the nearest commercial district.

Wanting answers, Akari was the first to break the stillness.

"Why didn't you come to Onee-chan's memorial?" she softly demanded. She knew she and her family had sent out an invitation and announcement to everyone that they and Aguri had been friends with about elder Yukimura daughter's passing and memorial service. Out of everyone invited to the memorial, Kagome and her family had been the only group to not respond to the Yukimura family's announcement.

"So that article was true?" the older girl muttered slowly and softly as she decided on how to respond. "When I read the article last night, I had been hoping the reporter had made a mistake when tyipng the deceased's name or that it had been a different Yukimura Aguri.

"Un…" the alias using student confirmed solemnly, a sad air suddenly surrounding her.

Kagome groaned loudly as she dragged her left hand down her face, smudging the small amount of lip gloss she had applied.

Running her hand through her fringe, she apologized. "I'm so sorry, Akari-chan. If I had known, I would have come," she said somewhat bitterly. Though she hadn't grown close to Aguri until the last three years, she had known the older woman since she and the younger Yukimura had become friends. She had really liked the oddly fashioned woman, and had even recommended Aguri to her godfather when she had learned that the elder Asano was recruiting new instructors. The elder Yukimura had been the Higurashi and Akiba families' only trustworthy connection to each year's graduating 3-E Class.

Her godfather and godbrother were of no help when it came to fixing the problems the elder Asano male had created through his new and current education system.

"What do you mean you didn't know? We sent an invitation to your family's shrine not even two days after Onee-chan passed away!" the hazel-eyed teen asserted.

A cheerless laugh escaped the former time traveler before an answer left her lips as her hand fell to her side. "Didn't you hear me, I only learned about Aguri-san's death last night. No one saw or knew about the invitation." Without prompt, she continued to explain. "With everything going on, no one has even had a chance to check the mailbox. We still haven't been able to check it."

"What could be so important that you couldn't even attend a friend's funeral!?" the teal-haired teen demanded. She knew Kagome was an extremely busy person, but the older girl had always made it a point to be there for her friends and family when they needed.

Dropping her hand, Kagome gave a un-lady like snort as she picked up her pace. "Believe it or not Akari-chan, the world does not revolve around you and your family. You're not the only person to lose someone precious over spring break. There were other funerals I had to attend, and a hospital stay to complete."

At that news, Akari's footsteps faltered and her mouth fell agape. She hadn't heard anything about her friend becoming hurt or ill enough to be hospitalized. Alice was too stubborn to let any illness or injury stop her from carrying out her responsibilities. If the Akiba daughter had been injured or ill enough for hospitalization, she would have heard about it from one of their friends in the entertainment industry or through one of the other former students of the late Tokugawa-Higurashi Miki, Kagome's paternal grandmother.

Picking up her jaw and feet, the former actress asked for an explanation. They hadn't spoken to each other since last summer, and she was concerned about what had happened to her friend to cause such a mirthless response.

"Later," Kagome deferred as she stopped several meters ahead of the other Kunugigaoka transfer student. "We here."

"What do you mean we're here, Alice? Where are we?"

"The hospital," the Judo practitioner answered simply before she made the younger entertainer walk through the medical facility's glass sliding doors.

After checking in with the front desk, the raven guided the younger student to a nearby seat. "Just sit here, and try not to do anything rash. My appointment shouldn't take too long, and then we can talk like you wanted to," she instructed and finished just as her named was called over the hospital speakers. "I'll be back soon."

"Alice!" Akari barely had a chance to shout in protest before the miko had disappeared through the doors a nurse had opened for her.

Knowing she had no other choice, the actress settled in her seat and took out some papers from her school bag. If she was going to be stuck here for a while, she might as well get a head start on her homework.

* * *

Nearly an hour passed before Akari heard Kagome's voice return to the hospital's lobby.

Looking up from her English textbook (she had started the worksheets Koro-sensei had assigned), she saw Kagome chatting with a bespectacled woman in a white lab coat; probably the older teen's doctor.

She noted how the raven was no longer wearing her red sweater but instead had it draped over her left arm.

Curiosity getting the best of her, the hazel-eyed teen strained her ears to hear conversation between patient-doctor.

"Kagome-chan, please take care of yourself. I would like for us to go one year without you needing to come in for anything more serious than your regular check-up. The number of times you have come in for injuries is almost frightening," Akari heard the doctor say as she came close to the pair.

"I'll try my best Himura-sensei, but I can't make any guarantees. Trouble seems to keep finding me," the miko shrugged, but promised her doctor that she would nonetheless try to mind her health.

"For now, start taking the new dosage for the supplements I prescribed you, and we'll see about adjusting your dosage at your next appointment. You really need to be careful with yourself," Himura-sensei stressed. "You were scheduled to have your cast taken off today, but whatever you did in these last two weeks has delayed your healing process. I don't want that cast on you longer than necessary."

"I understand sensei. I don't want it on any longer either," Kagome agreed as she shifted her school bag. "Though it's getting easier to write and do other things with my left hand, I'd like to use my dominant hand again."

The pair was silent for a moment before Himura-sensei spoke again. "Are you sure we can't run any tests on you, Kagome-chan? Your healing time is unnaturally fast, and we could be making a medical breakthrough if we could isolate what makes your healing factor so different from others. You were supposed to get your cast removed three weeks ago; a mere two weeks after it was placed on your arm," the doctor pointed out as an example. "But you injured that same forearm again, worsening the already existing fracture."

"Not my fault," the fifteen-year-old grumbled under her breath. She hadn't chosen to be attacked by yokai and assassins so soon after her trips to the past ended, and she hadn't expected anything supernatural to attack her in the modern era.

Remembering that she was still talking to her doctor, she quickly added on. "You're going to have to take that up with Mama, sensei, but I don't think she would be very happy about it," she chuckled softly. "Being tested on doesn't sound very nice even if it's to help others," she continued, knowing that even if the doctors and researchers had the chance to experiment with her body, they wouldn't be able to find or utilize the secret to her fast healing.

Reiryoku (spiritual powers) and other innate energies were after all only viewable by those blessed with strong spiritual abilities and or had strong connections with nature. Both of which modern humans lacked in great quantities. Not to mention only those that were blessed were able to wield and control their reiryoku, unless the person becomes demonically possessed that is.

Doctor Himura sighed as she was once again turned down. "Alright then. Now if your conditions and symptoms change, please inform me at our next appointment. I'll see you in two weeks," the medical personnel bid before returning to her office to await her next patient.

"Bye, Himura-sensei," Kagome returned as she turned to find her friend.

Seeing the older girl finish her conversation, Akari quickly gathered up her study material, acting as if she had not been eavesdropping. "Are you done now?" she inquired coolly, still upset with the older raven.

The blue-eyed teen quirked a brow at the attitude the younger girl was giving her. "Do you really have to act like a frigid bitch? My doctor's appointment was scheduled weeks ago. Don't go acting all high and mighty just because you're impatient to talk," Kagome stated firmly as she walked passed the teal-haired girl.

"If you're being prissy just because of Aguri-san's funeral, you forget what the most important thing to me is," Kagome informed as she headed towards the receptionist's desk to sign out.

The actress opened her mouth to protest, but her jaw clicked shut when the older teen continued speaking. "No matter how close we've been over the years, you are not a part of my family."

The hazel-eyed girl could not object to the statement, and could only bite the inside of one cheek at that truth. She had always known that family was the most import thing to Kagome. For the older girl, there was nothing in this world or the next that took priority over the well-being and happiness of her family and those she considered family. Not even her own health and happiness.

Even knowing that, it hurt Akari to hear that the Higurashi didn't consider her family. She had regarded the other teen as her second big sister, but had always gotten the feeling that Kagome didn't regard her in the same way despite their amicable friendship over the years. But to have it confirmed that the blue-eyed teen didn't return the sentiment (and so bluntly at that), it left the actress feeling more than a little bitter and empty.

Silence once again fell between the pair as Kagome spent the next few minutes filling out the remainder of her hospital paperwork.

When the older raven had finished and she had made to lead the way out of the medical facility, the pair of teens froze in their steps as a new voice called out the older teen's name. "Higurashi-san?"

"Hm?" Kagome hummed as she turned to face the caller.

"I knew it was you, Higurashi-san," a woman clad in a nurse's uniform exclaimed.

"Hattori-san," the teen acknowledged, recognizing the nurse. Honestly, she was surprised to see the woman, and truthfully, she wasn't pleased to see her.

"How are you?" the nursed asked, completely oblivious to the tension between the two teens. "I haven't seen you in weeks."

"I've been better," the ex-club captain admitted. "But I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" the nurse pressed on. "I know how it feels to lose a loved one. So if you ever need to talk about it, just give me a call okay. I'm sure Setsuna-san wouldn't want you to stay upset," the young woman continued, clearly missing the signs the sixteen-year-old was giving her.

"Hattori-san," Kagome snapped, hoping her tone would get the student nurse to finally get the hint. What had happened at the start of April was no one's business but her own. She didn't know why this preppy newbie was spouting out private information in the hospital, but she was sure to bring it up with the hospital's director and the woman's supervisor later. "Don't you have somewhere to be right now? Like your department floor or something?" she reminded woman sharply.

"Oh that's right! I'm supposed to be in DOU today" the twenty-some-year-old gasped, remembering her clinical shift for the day. "Please accept my condolences on Setsuna-san's passing. It must be difficult losing him after just being adopted into his family." Bowing once towards the teenager, the nurse-in-training quickly ran off to catch an elevator to her floor.

The two teenager's eyes trailed after the nursing student's retreating form. When the woman disappeared around a corner, the raven-haired could not help scowling at the information that had been. "Tch, stupid busybody. She's going to get blacklisted for shit like that. No one in the medical field is going to hire her."

Heading back to the receptionist, the miko quickly told the woman what had occurred and was immediately given the contact information she needed to file her complaint.

Making a note to report the incident to the woman's school as well, Kagome stuffed the contact list into her school bag and made her way back to her companion.

"Ano… who's Setsuna-san?" Akari asked. Hattori's comments had made her curious about the person that was apparently very important to the older girl.

Kagome's expression turned dark for a brief moment before returning to a neutral state. "I'll tell you when we get to my place. Shall we start going?" she asked.

"U-un," Akari hesitated, not sure how she was supposed to take the nursing student's slipup and Kagome's curtness. She had never heard the Akiba daughter curse before. She'd once heard from their mutual friends about how it was an indicator of how dark Kagome's mood was, but had brushed it off as a mere rumor.

The pair swiftly took their leave of the public hospital, both eager to reach Kagome's current residence for their own reasons.

* * *

It took the girls nearly an hour of walking and a trip by train before they reached the more affluent residential sector at the edge of Kunugigaoka City.

They pair were mostly silent over the course of their trip. Neither spoke a word to each other until they were within the grounds of the Akiba family's massive estate.

"What are you doing at Kunugigaoka, Alice?" the teal-haired girl demanded before Kagome could even take off her school shoes.

"The same reason I gave to the class, Akari-chan. Sofu-sama and Takayuji-oji-sama asked me to," the raven replied as she slipped on her indoor slippers and set out a pair for her guest. "But I could ask you the same thing. Last I heard, you were taking a break from acting and doing well at Sakurazono Academy."

She waited for the younger girl to put on the slippers before leading the way to the manor's parlor room.

Stopping at a video intercom system, the former time traveler clicked a button and waited for an answer.

Not even a minute passed before the face of a handsome young man appeared on the screen. "Yes? How can I help you, Mama?" he inquired upon seeing the person that had summoned him.

"Gin-chan, could you prepare some tea and snacks for me and my guest?" the miko requested with a smile. "And if we still have any desserts or sweets, could you bring them too?"

"Of course, Mama. I've taken the liberty to prepare everything ahead of time when I heard that you would be bringing a guest home over your phone. Should I assume that Yukimura Akari-san still likes puddings and Thai tea made with condensed milk?" the male asked with a quick glance to the family's afternoon guest.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop, Gin-chan." Kagome scolded the silver-haired boy. "But that would be correct. Could you bring it to the parlor for us? We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Understood, Mama." Came the response before the screen blacked out.

With that done with, the raven continued to lead the way to the desired room.

The pair reached the parlor within moments. Setting their bags down and settling themselves on seats across from each other, Kagome turned to the other girl with a serious look in her eyes. "De? Why are you in Class-E, Akari?"

The drop in honorifics didn't go unnoticed by the actress. "Same reason as everyone else."

Blue-eyes narrowed at the reply. The younger girl most definitely did not transfer to Kunugigaoka Academy for the education. The Yukimura daughter's career path and the academy's policies clashed far too much for that. "That's an outright lie, and we both know it. You're going to have to try better than that."

The hazel-eyed actress gritted her teeth at that response. Even after years of knowing the other girl, she didn't understand how the Kagome was always able to tell when someone was lying. The girl was like a freaking a lie detector, and not even her genius acting skills was able to fool her.

Knowing that there would be no way around it, Akari bit out the truth. "Revenge."

"Revenge?" Kagome questioned, her interest piqued.

"Revenge against that thrice damned octopus that killed my sister!"

"Koro-sensei… killed Aguri-san?" the spy-in-training repeated slowly, almost dumbfounded. "What do you mean Koro-sensei killed Aguri-san?!" she demanded, shooting up and out off of the sofa.

"Didn't know about that did you, Alice?" the Yukimura daughter sneered.

"Of course I wouldn't know. I didn't even know she was dead in the first place!" Kagome retorted, her own temper flaring at the other girl's attitude. "If anything, I thought she had gotten in a car accident or something along those lines like any other person. And will you stop calling me Alice already; you're not only who worked under a stage name!"

Stopping herself, the fifteen-year-old breathed in deeply and recollected herself. Now was not the time to get angry. She needed to stay calm and level-headed during this conversation. She couldn't afford to lose herself to her emotions right now.

Calming herself, she refocused on the current topic and slid back into her seat. "How do you even know Koro-sensei killed Aguri-san?"

"I saw that monster playing with my sister's blood!" Akari hissed. Her breathing turned rough and her hair fell from their pigtails as the memory played in her mind. Hatred and killing intent burned in her chest at the memory of her sister's death.

A slight frown settled on Kagome's face as she sensed that odd aura erupt from her friend again. _'What is that? It's almost like she's being possessed by a demon or something,'_ she thought, mentally shuddering at the idea. Whatever it was, she was going to have to deal with it. Preferably sooner rather than later.

Watching the younger girl's aura and feeling the rising bloodlust, the blue-eyed teen attempted to calm the other girl down.

"Just breathe, Akari, and talk to me. Tell me what happened," she urged, sending out a thread of her reiryoku to touch the other's raging aura. She didn't know what this foreign thing was, but Akari was human and she hoped her powers would still work on her.

Half-listening to her old friend and half because of the spiritual power's influence, the actress took a deep breath before she relayed what she had witnessed on the day of her sister's death and the moon's destruction. Akari gave a play-by-play of everything that had occurred with great detail beginning from her scheduled appointment with Aguri to the moment Koro-sensei had disappeared from the destroyed laboratory and to when she had decided to get revenge for her sister.

The raven listened with rapt attention as Akari told her tale of that fateful day, and without the other girl's notice she silently began recording the conversation. The espionage specialist made careful mental notes whenever the former star actress mentioned something of interest or importance.

When the actress finished her story, Kagome took a moment to process the information she received. She stayed silent as she considered certain parts of the story that did not add up to what she had learned from her own observations or the Ministry of Defense's. She knew she didn't have enough data to draw a cohesive conclusion, but from what she could tell it seems like someone or another hadn't told the whole truth.

"So what you're basically telling me is that Koro-sensei wasn't the one who blew up seventy percent of the moon?" Kagome asked, finally speaking again. Seeing a nod, she continued almost thoughtfully. "Like I thought, he's not my target after all."

"Are you telling that you're not going to get revenge on the monster that killed my sister!?" the hazel-eyed girl demanded, her voice tight. Anger blazed in her eyes as her bloodlust once again began to leak into the atmosphere.

"First of all, my target is the person who destroyed the moon, not Koro-sensei. Secondly, we don't even know if Koro-sensei was the one who killed Aguri-san," the former judo captain explained. "And of all things, why are _you_ trying to get revenge? That's probably one of the most selfish things I've ever heard from you, Akari!

Are you even thinking about Aguri-san and how she would have felt or are you just thinking about yourself? As her sister, you know better than anyone that Aguri-san was a pacifist and educator above all else. She wouldn't have wanted revenge! She wasn't a fighter like us!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she watched Akari's aura and the foreign energy that emitted from her. The two auras were erratic with the Yukimura's emotions, but the smaller one appeared as if it was attempting to consume the larger, dominant one. _'Just what did Akari do to herself?'_ she thought as she watched the auras crackling like lighting.

Before the argument could escalate further a knock came from one of the doorways of the parlor.

Nearly startled by the sound, Kagome called out to the newcomer.

"Mama, Akari-san," a rich tenor voice announced from the other side of the door. "I've brought the refreshments."

"You can come in, Gin-chan!" the repeat student called back, thankful for the momentary distraction.

"I apologize for the delay. Mie-sama contacted me right after to run an errand for her," the stoic male explained as he entered the room with a silver tray laden with drinks and snacks. Feeling the tension in the room, the supposed teenage paused. Blinking from his mother's person and then to their guest, the artificial boy asked in too perfect innocence. "Did I interrupt something?"

Kagome, however, didn't believe the act for even a second. After all, she was the one the one who created him; she could always tell when he was trying to lie to her even though he didn't have an aura like living creatures did. "You were eavesdropping again, weren't you Gin-chan?"

The male didn't deny the accusation as he went about setting the coffee table with the food and tea.

"With how your conversation was going, I didn't think it was wise to interrupt until this moment. And my apologies, Mama, but I must. Although Akari-san is your guest, it is my responsibility to keep you and the household safe when there is a hostile presence," he stated before handing Kagome a tall glass filled with scarlet liquid. "And per Satoshi-sama's orders, you're to drink five-hundred milliliters of hundred percent cranberry juice when you return home. You're not allowed to eat or drink anything else until you've finished it, Mama."

The raven wrinkled her nose at the explanation and the drink. She hated how Gin was right; her protection was the primary reason why he even had a physical body in the first place.

And about the drink, she wasn't a fan of sour or bitter flavors. Frowning, she took a deep breath before downing the drink in one go. When she looked up, she saw that Akari already had her Thai tea and Gin patiently waiting for her to finish.

"Thank you, Gin-chan," she said, handing the glass over to the android.

"You're welcome, Mama. If that's all, I'll be returning to the main computer. But please don't ruin your appetite with too many snacks," the silver-haired robotic teen warned. "Satoshi-sama also stated that he would be making Italian for tonight's dinner."

With that said, Gin bowed to the family's guest and took his leave. And with his departure, the tension from before his arrival returned.

The two girls took a moment for themselves to enjoy their drinks and the silence before they continued their discussion. The quietness was almost stifling by the time both girls had finished their teas and one sweet each.

Glancing down at her cup, Kagome cautiously breached their previous topic with a new approach. "Don't get mad at me, Akari, but did you actually see Koro-sensei attack Aguri-san?"

Even though it was her friend that died, she needed to stay reasonable and not make assumptions. The Yukimura needed to be of the same mind set while they discussed the matter.

"He was playing with my sister's blood!" Akari spat, unable to believe that the older girl even had the audacity to question her. Her temporarily subdued temper resurging in her.

"But that doesn't mean he actually killed her," the judoka pointed out.

"What do you mean?" the teal-haired girl demanded through narrowed eyes.

"Remember that the building was destroyed. Something could have happened in there before the explosion. Something you couldn't see. Maybe Aguri-san got caught up in the explosion or the attempt to kill Koro-sensei before he transformed. Perhaps she got in the crossfire while trying to protect Koro-sensei. I don't know.

With how you described Yanagisawa-san, Aguri-san's fiancé sounds like a piece of shit. With how she is, I wouldn't doubt that Aguri-san had bonded with Yanagisawa-san's captive or captives after being forced to work there for so long," the fifteen-year-old shrugged.

"But the point is, you don't know what else happened in there. Aside from Koro-sensei being a human experiment held in that building, we don't know much of anything else. For all we know, Yanagisawa-san could be responsible for Aguri-san's death instead of Koro-sensei. You can't just jump to conclusions, Akari," the spy-in-training asserted while sending another calming wave of her reiryoku towards the other girl.

Being human, the spiritual energy was able to affect the actress as she had planned. What she hadn't expected was for the foreign energy to react in a similar fashion. Kagome's head almost tilted to the side as she watched the two aura's responses. _'I guess this means that thing is human related…'_

"Then what would you have me do?" Akari gritted out, her knuckles white as her hands fisted in the fabric of her skirt. "I can't just do nothing as I watch that monster trapeze around the school in my sister's place every day."

The raven sighed at the distress that filled her friend. "That's exactly what you'll do, Akari."

"What?"

"I don't mean you'll do nothing. You're going to take your time to observe him," Kagome explained. "Remember what I told the girls at lunch? Information is everything, and there's not much we know about Koro-sensei.

I admit that Nagisa-kun has been doing reasonably well for a novice, but he's only looking for weaknesses for the assassination. What we want to know is why? Like why is he teaching? He could have chosen to teach at any school in the world, but why did he specifically ask for Kunugigaoka Academy Junior High's Class 3-E? Why is he acting as Aguri-san's substitute?"

"So these are what we'll be trying to find?" the former celebrity questioned with clear confusion, feeling much more like herself than she had since her sister's funeral.

"These are only some of things we'll be trying to find out over the school year," the miko clarified. "If you still want revenge against Koro-sensei by the end of the second semester then I won't stop you. But until then, why don't you try analyzing him as a person?" she bargained.

"I guess…" Akari mumbled while looking down at her hands. Now that she was able think somewhat clearly, she could see where Kagome was coming from. She hadn't been acting like herself since Aguri died.

"But first, why don't we look at Aguri-san, ne? Did you notice anything different about her since she started working at Yanagisawa-san's lab?" the raven inquired, re-directing the conversation to the core and the start of their analysis.

The question was a trigger for the actress, forcing multiple memories to resurface. "Now that you mention it…" Akari started off, remembering the last few months she was able to spend with her sister.

From there, the two teenagers shared and exchanged the information they had; Kagome prodding for details and Akari for Kagome's current analysis of their teacher.

Throughout Akari's visit to the Akiba estate, the former time traveler kept the fourteen-year-old so pre-occupied that she completely forgot to ask the question that had plagued her since they had left the hospital.

Just who was Setsuna-san? And who were they to Kagome?

* * *

 **AN:** The direct message at the top of this chapter will be removed in a month so that I won't have to see it as part of my word count anymore. Seriously people, never address an author as "to the writer of this story." And let me point out that that is a quoted phrase, not a subtle way of saying don't use my pen name. I could care less if you used it in the review; it'll just sound weird to me when I read it (I prefer reviewers to use the pronoun you when they're addressing me). And please read my rants in full and think before you attempt to argue and complain to me. And for the ones not familiar with colors, grey is closer to black than gray is.

 **AN (4/6/2016):** Since the reviewer has PMed me, the AN at the top has been altered.

 **Fun Fact:** People who learn martial arts or play an instrument throughout their life have an easier time training themselves to be ambidextrous. They can generally become ambidextrous in a week if under pressure and with daily practice of 3+ hours.

 **Fun Fact 2:** It is possible, though rare, for a broken forearm to finish healing within two weeks. One of my closest friend's older brother broke his arm at 26 and it was miraculously healed within two weeks. He only wore his cast for that long as well.

 **AN-2:** If I get anything wrong about how casts feel, please message me or leave me a review about it so I can fix/change it. I have no experience in this area.

Terms:

Judoka – a Judo practitioner


End file.
